Salem
Salem is lost in the world and no one knows him. From time to time, you see him wandering around Hyrule, and known as the Wandering Shadow. Background Salem comes from a land far away from Hyrule. His father was a great swordsman, that could kill anything. His mother was the daugter of a merchant. Salem was happy to about his family. Salem loved to fight, he and his father trained everyday. The village where Salem lived was peaceful and everybody was nice. Salem had a special friend named Kiva, a wolf that Salem found in the woods. Him and Kiva played with each other everyday. When Salem was sixteen, he joined his his fathers band of warriors. There job was to protect the borders and villages from danger. Salem enjoyed it, he was fighting and protecting people. Salem's father was proud about his son, and what he have became. They returned back to the village, and it was under attack. Moblins and Lizafols were everywhere, burning houses and killing the livestock. The warriors charged toward them, but Salem wanted to find and check on his mother. He ran to the there house and found a strange man in front of his mother. He drew his katana, and got ready. His mother looked at him and smiled, but before Salem could do anything, the man killed his mother. Salem couldn't do anything about his mothers killer. He tried to fight him, and but lost. His father came and protected Salem, but before his father could kill him he vanished. His father saw his wife laying on the floor, and Salem looked also. His mother died and he couldn't protect her. The next day his father went on a journey to find the killer, who killed his wife. Salem waited for days for his father to return. Two years went buy and Salem's father didn't return. He packed his stuff and left the village. The wolf Kiva followed him and his adventure begin. He travled through the vast lands and came into Hyrule. No one knows him, and this kingdom is perfect to live in. Salem had two quest, one is to find his father, and second the advenged his mother. From time to time, who will see Salem wandering the fields of Hyrule. People often call him the wandering shadow, due to his apperance. He wears a black shirt, pants and boots. His weapons are a katana and two daggers. After killing Kagara and advenging his father's death. Salem started a new adventure, with strange powers about his Senbonzakura, a sword that was handed to him by the Sage of Spirt. The Senbonzakura is a sword, with spirtual powers. It can turn into cherry blossoms, and kill anyone it touches. After learning about his sword and powers, Salem joined a guild called the Order of Genesis, a guild that follows the orders of the sages. There is only one sage, Salem will follow. He also joined a another guild, called the Royal Blades. He became the Head-Captian of the Royal Blades, from his friend Doramin. Salem will protect the lands of Hyrule from darkness, but his life he will face death one day. Special Skills Senbonzakura Kakiyoshi-Summons cherry blossoms and kills all eniemes. Senki Senbonzakura Kakiyoshi-Rain swords from the heavens, to strike all foes. Six Bars of Light-Binds the enemy from moving Quotes " You will die by my blade, depart to the next life " For I'm the shadow, and alone will I walk the lands. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters